


sunspot (the morning is warm)

by akurokushi



Series: some humans are capable of much love (and I'm okay with you being one of those people) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Like all kissing and cuddling and warmth, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, This is disgusting., Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akurokushi/pseuds/akurokushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma finds them tangled up together like that when they return, a bowl of cereal in one hand and their phone in the other. </p><p>(Lazy morning scenarios.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunspot (the morning is warm)

Hinata knows its Kuroo he's woken up beside by the soft chest pressed against his cheek. He yawns wide against the skin, presses warm toes against his calves. 

Kuroo's arms halt around his neck when Hinata tries to sit up, and he finds himself pulled back against the other boy's body. 

Hinata huffs. 

"Kenma?" He asks. 

Kuroo responds to his question with incoherent noises, pressing his nose into Hinata's bedhead. Hinata makes out, "promotion" and "it's early" and "you're warm" and "you're cute." He feels the blush at the tips of his ears and the huffed laugh at his forehead when he clutches his arms around older boy and and presses himself flush again him. 

"You're embarrassing." He says, even as he grins. 

Kuroo hikes his leg up on Hinata's hip and rolls over onto the smaller boy, "Nah, you're just easily embarrassed." He replies, voice groggy from sleep. He presses small kisses to the top of Hinata's head until the redhead starts to giggle and push against his ribs. 

"I'm gonna die! Kuroo!" Hinata whines from under the taller boy, trying to wiggle out from under him but Kuroo holds fast, laughing, as the two of them end up in an impromptu wrestling match. Hinata  laughs against Kuroo's mouth when he tries to press his lips to Hinata's, "You're heavy!" He announces in a huffed breath, even as he raises his hand to stroke the back of Kuroo's ear. 

Kuroo kisses softly againt Hinata's giggling mouth, both of them too heavy with early morning laziness to think of doing much else. 

The bed shifts.

Kuroo lifts his head from Hinata to rest it on his hand, staring cheekily at a waking -- glaring -- Tsukishima. Hinata puffs out another laugh before covering his red cheeks with his hands. 

"Loud." Tsukishima's voice sounds  cracked and dry first thing in the morning, and he squints at his two boyfriends both out of irritation and lack of sight. 

Hinata wiggles out from under Kuroo as Tsukishima turns from them and tries to pull the covers over his head. He yanks the bed coves from Tsukishima's hands before planting a quick kiss on his cheek. 

"Good morning!" He grins, wiggling against the tall blond until he's pressed snuggly to his side. 

Tsukishima huffs against the side of Hinata's head, swinging an arm around him and turning to face the two other occupants of the bed. "No. It's too early." He mumbles against orange hair, sinking slowly into the sheets again. 

Kuroo laughs, "Too early to make out? Never." He claims before pulling Hinata out of Tsukishima's hold and planting a loud kiss on his lips. Hinata's elbows dig into the matress for support as he angles away from Tsukishima to kiss Kuroo, pulling his face between his hands. He sighs against Kuroo's mouth before licking his way into it. Kuroo laughs at Hinata's eagerness, edging the small boy on by pulling slightly at his hair, pressing his fingers into his hips. 

He steals a sideways glance at Tsukishima as he menouvers Hinata to sit on his torso, the small boy arching against him, knees pressed into the matress,  toes pressed against he outside of Kuroo's thighs. 

Tsukishima has the lower half of his face pressed to the pillow but his gold eyes are focused on the blurs that are his boyfriends kissing. 

Kuroo smiles cheekily as he pulls away from hinata, leaving him with a peck on the side of his mouth. 

"I think Tsukki's rather lonely right now." 

Hinata yawns before glancing over at the tall blond boy. He reaches out to stroke his hair, and grins as he rests his head against Kuroo's collar, "Nah. I think enjoying the show." 

Tsukishima clicks his tongue and sits up fast, crowding in against Kuroo's side. 

"Saturdays are meant for sleeping in." He mumbles, cross, against Kuroo's neck, but leaves a chaste kiss their regardless. 

Hinata's laugh is bright, a contrast to Kuroo's low huff of mirth. 

Tsukishima sighs, hooking his chin on Kuroo's shoulder. The dark haired boy's slinks down again the bed, cradling Hinata in his arms. Tsukishima wiggles until he gets an arm around Kuroo's smaller form, hand finding it's way to tangle in Hinata's hair.

He yawns, snuggling into the crook of Kuroo's neck. 

"Kozume? Where are they?" He asks. 

"Some kinda... game event promotion thingie probably I don't know." Hinata supplies, hand sweeping up to make a nonchalant gesture in the air. 

Tsukishima hums, raising an eyebrow. 

Hinata hums, leaning into the press of Tsukishima's fingers in his hair. 

He grins against Kuroo's collar before he inches up the slightest bit to press his nose to Tsukishima's nose. 

Tsukishima squints. 

"Yeah?" Hinata questions. 

"No. You have to brush your teeth first." Tsukishima replies, though he doesn't turn away. 

"A small one." Hinata insists. 

Tsukishima scowls. He let's out a puff of air against Hinata's lips, his fingers stroke absent-mindedly behind Hinata's ears. 

"You're gross." He presses a closed-mouthed kiss against Hinata's lips, "That was gross." He brushes his nose against Hinata's softly and the corners of Hinata's lips turn up in a smile. "Disgusting."

Kuroo presses his face into Hinata's wild hair, tracing circles into the skin under his sleeping shirt. 

"You're both too cute, what the hell."

Hinata's face slowly turns red at the compliment. Tsukishima snorts out a laugh.

Kenma finds them tangled up together like that when they return, a bowl of cereal in one hand and their phone in the other. 

Hinata picks his head off Kuroo's collar, "Did you get the... event?.. prize?" He asks, waiting between words for Kenma's confirmation. 

Kenma nods, setting down their bowl on Kuroo's bedside and running their hand through Hinata's hair. Their fingers catch in the knots and Hinata pushes against their palm, tilting his head to them. 

Kenma leans down to press a kiss against Hinata's cheek. They press their phone against their mouth and mutters, "Good morning, Shouyou." against the screen. Then they lean over their smaller boyfriend to nose Kuroo's hair. They reach over and push Kuroo's hair of his forehead to leave a kiss there too. "Good morning, Tetsuro."

Kuroo catches Kenma's hand as they straighten and presses a chaste kiss to their finger tips as well. "Morning." He replies, before letting go.

Kenma doesn't touch Tsukishima over Hinata and Kuroo, instead just stares at their tallest bedmate. Tsukishima heats at the blond's intense stare and presses his wrist to his mouth to muffle a sigh and looks away from them. Kenma snorts a small laugh, kneeling down onto the bed. Their knee digs against Hinata's side, and they accidentally presses too hard against Kuroo's soft breast in their effort to reach the bespectacled blond --Hinata wiggles in against Tsukishima, Kuroo yelps and smacks his hand against Kenma's wrist. They press a short kiss to the tip of his nose. 

"Good morning, Kei." 

Tsukishima, flustered, nods and makes a vague affirmative gesture before pressing his face against the side of Kuroo's neck. 

Hinata laughs and Kuroo murmurs, "So shy," into his ear, conspratorially. Tsukishima nips the nape of Kuroo's neck and pinches at Hinata's side, making the two yelp. 

Kenma shakes in silent laughter at their bedmate's antics before nudging Hinata further onto the two other boy's to make room for themself on the bed. They get comfortable against the headboard before pulling the sheet over their lap and grabbing their bowl of cereal from the bedside table. 

Their legs tangle with Kuroo's under the covers. Hinata turns in Kuroo's arms to face them, leaning in to watch them tap away at their phone. Tsukishima sinks back into the covers, yawning, but Kenma feels the tug of his hand in their shirt. 

The morning is warm.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extremely self indulgent fic of my ot4. That is all.
> 
> It's been sitting on my phone for a while, and it's only been on my phone so mistakes are likely, sorry.


End file.
